The Fight
by VegitarianxVampire
Summary: Bella gets into a fight with a very suprising person and ends up in jail. What will Edward do?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n- This is a very serious story, very unlike me. I hope you enjoy.**

**But- I don't own Jacob….or his actions….**

________________________________________________________________

The clock ticked annoyingly as the seconds passed. _Look at me- maybe she'll be home soon, _it taunted. Bella was on one of her rare visits to visit Jacob at the forbidden La Push. She had left six hours, two minutes, and forty-seven seconds ago.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang in the loneliness- it wasn't a number I recognized, so I answered cautiously.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mr. Cullen?" a female voice replied in an excitedly scandalous voice. "This is Shirley with the Forks City Police Department. We have a Miss Bella Swan in custody, and she's asked that you come and get her."

My jaw dropped- _Bella _in _jail?_ There had to be some mistake- a girl with the same name, or an impostor. But then, I realized something- only Bella and my family knew this number.

"May I ask what happened?" I said, my voice a false tone of calm- I was really panicked. Was she injured? Scared? What kind of people was she being held with?

"I have her booked for fighting with a La Push resident."

I gulped- Leah. She didn't like Bella and often went out of her way to show it. Had things boiled finally boiled over?

My thoughts were a worried, jumbled mess as I sped toward the tiny concrete building. It reminded me of the two-cell jails you often see in old western films- yet this one held an astonishing thirty.

Everyone looked up as I pushed open the revolving door. I marched up to the receptionist, identified by a name tag as the 'Shirley' I had spoken to on the phone.

"I'm here for Isabella Swan." I informed her.

_That was fast. _She thought, looking up from a stack of papers on the desk. _Jesus H. Christ! He's gorgeous!_

I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Y-yes. Of course" she stuttered. She handed me a release form- I didn't bother to act human, filling out the form in under a minute, sliding it across the counter along with the $150 necessary for Bella's bail.

"She'll be right out." she assured me. I suddenly heard two sets of footsteps- on burly, loud, the other softer- Bella.

She came around the corner with a guard, and I gasped; she looked awful. She was still handcuffed, her eyes hollow and her face ashen. She had a cut on her cheek, but luckily it had stopped bleeding. But my hands clenched into fists when I saw her right eye- it was circled in a terrible shade of blackish blue, and it was swollen half shut. The venom in my veins boiled; who had done this to her?

The officer uncuffed her, and she turned to hug him. He gave her a pitying smile.

"Now, I don't wanna hear about you getting into any more trouble, ya' hear?" he said seriously.

She smiled half-heartedly and nodded before walking over to me, eyes downcast.

"Let's go." she muttered, passing me. She pushed the door open roughly, very uncharacteristically not bothering to hold it open for me. I opened the passengers side door for her, trying to kiss her cheek as she slid in; she blew me off completely, sliding into her seat without so much as a glance at me. **(a/n- Poor Edward- I'm being so mean to him lately)**

I shut the door, feeling dejected as I walked around to my side. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye- her face was cold, emotionless… so unlike her.

She was silent as I drove surprisingly slow, crossing and uncrossing her legs- waiting for me to question her. _We'll get to that. _I reminded myself.

I let her settle in the living room, not wanting to take her home, in case Charlie was home. Her breathing was even as I drew her a bath- she was covered in dirt, and more likely, bruises.

Her heart beat evenly as she sat silently on the sofa. I would give _anything _to hear her thoughts right now.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated- I heard her flip it open, and her breathing and heart rate spiked. If I didn't know better, I would think she was having a heart attack.

"Bella?" I asked, flashing to the doorway. She was standing in the middle of the room, reading the tiny screen- she began to wobble.

She was going to fall.

I caught her in one arm, and her cell phone in the opposite hand. I read the screen in less than a second:

**New Text Message from Jacob:**

**Hey- thanks to you, I have to go to court tomorrow. Could be going to jail for a year. Couldn't you keep your mouth shut???**

That's when she started to cry; big, loud sobs shook her body- and broke my heart.

"You fought with _Jacob?!" _I gasped, shocked and enraged- _he_ had done this to her. She wailed.

I carried her to the bathroom and began to remove her clothes, leaving her in her underwear to give her _some _dignity. I was to distracted by my fury and screaming curiosity to notice that she was half-naked in front of me.

She didn't object as I lowered her into the tub, the water line rising slightly as I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded, looking repulsively at the finger-shaped bruises on her upper arms.

She sniffed. "I went up there, and everything was great for a couple of hours, but then…" she trailed off, biting her full lower lip.

"Go on." I murmured, inspecting her blue and purple rib cage with a knot in my stomach.

"He started to talk really bad about you, so, I defended you, naturally."

I _almost _smiled.

"He stopped, and I told him about our…plan."

"Why?" I demanded, cringing. Black knowing about our plans for intimacy… The idea sickened me.

"He asked. I told him, and he called me a bad name and slapped me." my eyes widened, and I grabbed onto the side of the bathtub for support. But I grabbed too hard, and came away with a handful of granite. But she went on.

"I wasn't going to take that, and someone called the cops when it got bad."

" Where does it hurt worst?"

"My back." she cringed.

I turned her around effortlessly and almost screamed- the usually smooth canvas of her back was now covered in deep purple bruises and red welts. I thoughtlessly brushed my fingers across them; she screamed, and a few of the welts began to…bleed.

The delicious elixir cascaded down her back in tiny red rivers. Venom flooded my mouth.

"Oh God." I choked, running my fingers across her back; they came away covered in blood. I brought them to my face, almost putting them in my mouth; that would have been _the _worst mistake of my very long life.

"Edward?" she asked quietly.

I inhaled deeply, and my throat ripped into flames. But I kept breathing, letting her heavenly scent assault me. She sat perfectly still the whole time (or, as still as a human could get.)

Then, I quickly grabbed a washcloth, dunked it in the warm water, and washed the blood from her back. She hissed.

"Sorry." I mumbled, rubbing lighter. I cleaned every exposed inch of her battered skin, still finding more and more injuries.

After she was clean, I dried her off, bandaged her wounds, and gave her a painkiller. She settled her head against the hollow at the base of my throat as I walked- I actually _walked- _with her in my arms to my room. I settled her under the sheets, tucking them around her. Her eyes were glazed over and half-lidded; she was about to fall asleep.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too." she croaked, and mumbled something as she nodded off. It sounded like 'What are you going to do?'

She had a point:

What _was _I going to do???

________________________________________________________________

**a/n- Okay, this is depressing me- Bella is beat pretty bad. What will Edward do??????**

**(Be sure to review- they inspire me to write faster. ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n- This is just a warning- all Jacob lovers need to avoid this chapter- you won't like it.**

________________________________________________________________

"Do I need to look at her?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

I shook my head again. "Just a few welts and a lot of bruises."

Alice yowled. "That _mutt!" _she hissed.

"I'll kill him." Emmett growled.

"How dare he!" Esme and Rosalie snarled in unison.

Jasper was unintentionally making things worse; his anger was feeding everyone else's. I could hear her rolling around still, groaning. Suddenly, I heard her sit up.

"Edward?" she called weakly, obviously wondering why I wasn't there. I immediately felt guilty for leaving her and rushed upstairs. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling. I sat next to her, pulling her into my arms.

"I'm here." I whispered. She rubbed her face against the fabric of my shirt.

"He lied to me." she said hoarsely.

"About what?"

"He said he loved me."

Everyone downstairs spat mentally. It was taking every fiber of his being to keep Emmett where he was, to not go find Black. To not go into full-on big brother mode.

"He did." I choked out, hating to admit it.

She tore from my lap, her eyes firey, her mouth a hard line. "He never did!" she said acidly, "How can he say he loves me and then turn around and do _this?!?!" _she hissed, gesturing wildly to the bruises on her arms.

I didn't have an answer for her.

"I have to go to the trial tomorrow." she said quietly.

I looked up. "What?!" I asked, shocked.

"Edward," she sighed, taking her place in my arms again, "I need to see that he gets what he deserves for this. It will help me get over this- I know it."

She rubbed her cheek against the side of my throat as she spoke, torturing me. She kissed the underside of my jaw before laying down again. She was literally asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella whispered as I pulled my jacket on.

"It has to be done." I said darkly. She nodded solemnly.

"But can you handle it?"

I nodded curtly. "Can you?"

She sighed. "Let's go. The trial starts in 10 minutes."

We were both silent as we drove toward the court house, which was, like most things in this town, just off the interstate. It was more like a shack with two stories. I held the door open for her, studying her face as she walked in- it was grave. I knew she was dreading this, but she needed closure. Seeing Black put away should help her get over this, or so she had convinced me last night, after she woke from a nightmare.

"_How can he say he loves me and then just turn around and do this?!" _she had screamed, pointing to her forearms. _"I need to see that he gets what he deserves."_

The thick wooden door to the only courtroom swung open, and a man dressed in a light grey wool suit stepped out; Black's lawyer. He was sweating furiously, his thoughts a nervous mess, as they should be. There was no way he was winning this case. If he did, the court was going to have a very angry vampire on their hands.

Bella and I slid into out seats near the front- surprisingly, the seats were almost full. Including my family, every police officer that wasn't on duty had attended.

Including Charlie.

_Oh no. _I thought as I watched him fidget in his seat three rows back, _we haven't told him yet. This is how he finds out. Perfect._

Suddenly, the door swung open and Black stepped in, handcuffed, dark circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep. The bailiff was holding him by the wrists, and even though Black was almost two feet taller than him, he was armed, and even Black wasn't _that _stupid.

"The court will now come to order. The honorable Judge Mary Connor presiding."

The judge, a tall, well built woman, took her seat. She did not look happy as she glared at Black. He returned it, his expression cold.

His lawyer gave a very poor argument about how he was in deep mental distress at the time of the attack.

"Besides," he concluded in a nasal voice, "Miss Swan is simply being over dramatic about the severity of her injuries to-"

"That is enough!" the judge stormed. "You are way out of order. Please take your seat." He pouted and sat next to Black. "Now," she said, much gentler, "Would anyone like to speak on Miss Swans behalf?"

I stood and made my way into the isle. Bella looked shocked.

"And who exactly are you?" the judge asked as I approached the stand.

"Edward Cullen, your honor." I said seriously.

She smiled. "I've heard a great many things about you, Mr. Cullen."

Annoyed, Black cleared his throat. She gave him a stern look. "Please proceed." she told me.

I turned to the lawyer, my face angry. "You say that she is being over dramatic about her injuries. I am about to prove you wrong. Bella, will you come up here, please ?" I asked. She nodded, stood, and shakily walked to my side. "Remove you shirt, please."

Everyone thought the same thing:

_**WHAT?!?!?!?**_

But she slowly undid the buttons and slid her shirt off- everyone gasped at the sight of her bruised arms and ribs. Black cringed. She turned, and a woman screamed at the sight of the welts and bruises. Blacks lawyer thought he was going to be sink, as did a few others.

"Thank you, Bella. You can take your seat now." she nodded, buttoned her shirt up, and took her seat again.

"Would you call that overreacting?" I asked the lawyer, bending over him.

He didn't answer- just kept staring. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats, feeling the waves of aftershock and disgust.

"Mr. Black, how do you plead?" the judge asked. **(a/n- This isn't how your usual trial would go, but I'm no law student. Give me a break.)**

"Insanity." he said simply. Most of the audience gasped or grumbled, letting that disgust show.

_What can I say, the girl makes me crazy. _he thought to me smugly. I growled.

The judge simply nodded. "The jury will now take a 15 minute recess to deliberate and come to a decision. The sentencing will follow afterwards." she said, leaving the stand as soon as the last word was out. _No way I'm letting him get away with this. _she and, pretty much everyone else thought. I smiled.

Bella sat, still staring straight ahead, not saying anything. Suddenly, Charlie was at our sides.

"Oh, God!" he said scooping Bella up in his arms and squeezing her, "Are you okay Bells? I am so sorry! Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"I wasn't feeling so hot, dad." she said softly, returning his hug.

"I can't believe Jake did this." he grumbled disgustedly.

"Yeah." was all she said.

While Charlie held Bella, I was watching Black. He was very solemn for some reason- he didn't really care what happened to him… as long as he didn't get the death sentence- which was unlikely. Drat. He knew as well as I did that he would either end up in a jail cell for a few years or in a cushy mental facility- it all depended on the juries decision.

Then, the jury entered the room and took their seats. The only thing I could hear was heavy breathing, fast heartbeats, and troubled thoughts, which I quickly blocked. The judge returned to the stand.

"Have you come to a decision?" she asked the jurors. A tiny, blonde one stood, a sheet of paper in her hands. I blocked her thoughts- I wanted to hear his fate at the same time as Bella.

"In the case of Jacob Black versus the state, we the jury find the defendant guilty of attempted manslaughter."

Everyone gasped again- a coy smile spread across my face as my angel rested her face on my shoulder; I wrapped my arms around her. I knew that attempted manslaughter would get him put away for a very long time.

_Now it's my turn. _the judge thought. "In view of the circumstances, I am going to sentence the defendant to the maximum seven years in prison without the possibility of parole, with ten years of probation after that full sentence has been served. Court adjourned." she said, slamming her gavel once.

Everyone stood, mentally breaking into applause as the bailiff walked Black to the door.

"Hey, Bella," he said smugly as he passed us, "come see me sometime."

I hissed.

"Not on your life, Jacob." she growled acidly.

He simply laughed as he was led out.

**________________________________________________________________**

**a/n- That was creepy. Just to let you know, it's not over. The next chapter will make you sick to your stomach- I promise. Let's just say, Jacob is going to get a visitor…**


End file.
